Third Life Time
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kazuma Kuwabara lived a good life. He became a world known psychic, and an excellent teacher...Kuwabara lived with no regrets, died with no regrets. And now he'll be reborn with no regrets?


When I can't sleep I write. I own nothing!

1234

"Again," a firm voice ordered.

"Oh Fuck off old man!" was the sharp retort.

An elder man sat at the steps of his shrine watching as a younger student held his arm. The elder man was tall, and wore a casual robe. His hair was a faded dusty color from age, and his skin did not seem to wrinkle except when he smiled. He was very fit for his old age, arms bulging from the fights he experienced. His eyes were very kind, and even as he bluntly ordered the younger man around, the old eyes radiated with a kind softness towards his student.

The young student looked displeased at his master, yet he would do whatever asked of him. His hair was bleached blonde, so bright it was almost white. He had a slightly accented voice for he was not native Japanese, but Chinese. He was slip, and only his legs appeared strong. His arms were in fact weaker. He was not a fighter, but more of a track star, and his power came from his kicks. However, he was here to be trained to focus his psychic abilities and focus on making his arms more powerful before he continued on his job as the latest Spirit Detective.

The student looked to the target he'd been fighting against, it was in actuality his teacher's spiritual powers hardened into a kind of electric shield, and it was his job to shatter it. The student tried again, and suddenly let out a sharp gasp of pain, and closed his eyes tight.

Then the pain was gone…

"Master Kuwabara don't heal me!" the young teen protested.

"Nonsense Fong, I'll do as you please…besides…you managed to put a crack in my shield you are improving…and only after nine days!" the older Kazuma Kuwabara said proudly. His hands glowed as he worked on healing Fong's hand. Fong watched, unable to mask his awe. His master's true power was in his psychic abilities, and healing had become the man's forte after he turn 70, and decided to take on students much like someone he once knew did.

"He better be improving…" A dark voice said, and both turned to look towards the steps leading to the shrine.

A tall man with dark green hair, standing in an elegant Yukata was leering at the two from a distance, his face completely cleaned of any emotion. His eyes focused on Fong, who jumped up.

"Brother!" Fong said cheerfully running towards the man.

Fong was in fact a demon, and upon his wonderings had found a young boy a few years back. Out of boredom he kept the child by his side…and years later Fong still remained with him, and it was blatantly obvious that the two could not bare to be separated-even if the demon never showed it.

Kuwabara smirked, and walked towards the two as Fong leaped up to hug his brother. The demon surprisingly enough caught him in his arms and held his younger, and shorter brother in his arms, lifting him with ease off the ground.

"Lord Hanzou you're here a week early."

The demon glanced at Kuwabara, and only let out a small grunt in reply before setting his brother down.

"Brother, did you do well on the mission?!" Fong asked eagerly.

The demon nodded, "Koenma over estimated the strength of the demon…it was quick work."

Fong smiled with respect at his brother before returning to Kuwabara's side and bowing.

"Please teach me to be as strong as my brother!" Fong asked as he bowed low. Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck and smiled with a shake of his head. He seemed to be considering something, or lost in thought, and did not snap out of it until his student asked him once again to make him strong.

"Yes Fong, you will be strong…but for now it is time for dinner," Kuwabara said with a smirk and turning to head inside.

"You're just lazy Master!" Fong protested.

"I'm old. I'll do whatever I feel like," Kuwabara called from inside the house.

It was when Kuwabara was in the house, when Hanzou suddenly narrowed his eyes. He'd caught the scent of other demons, which made no sense. Kuwabara lad long purged the demons from the surrounding woods, there should be no other demon here accept Hanzou himself. Fong's senses brought on a slight headache as he felt three powerful forced from inside his Master's home.

"MASTER KUWABARA!" Fong cried out in fear heading for the shrine, his elder brother in front of him.

The two were greeted with an odd sight.

The elderly man was on the ground laughing as a young looking man sat beneath him looking frustrated. Kuwabara had his hand pressed firmly to the other man's back and was laughing as he sat on him. Two others stood watching with amusement. One had long white hair and pointed furry ears atop his head, while the other had short spiked hair and glowing red eyes.

"Jesus Kuwabara, when the hell did you get quick?!"

"Something about being old Urameshi."

Kuwabara spotted his student, and got off of the other man, and beckoned both Hanzou and Fong inside. "Come in, meet my old teammates!" He clasped both the demon and the young human and began their introductions, Fong staring wide-eyed.

He had heard stories of Kuwabara's old team, and the amazing things they'd done, though he had hardly ever believed it…but now staring Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke Urameshi in the face…well! He had no choice but to believe now!

Fong watched as his master embrace Yusuke Urameshi like a brother, and the quite suddenly Yusuke smiled.

"Oh Hanzou! Nice to see you again," Yusuke said with a grin.

Hanzou bowed low with respect, "Yusuke…I am surprised…I did not know you were friends…with my brother's Master…" Fong was amazed at his brother's tone. Fong knew that could only mean this Yusuke guy was strong.

"And I didn't know you had a human brother!" Yusuke chided, and stuck out his hand for Fong. "Nice to meet you Fong, I've heard a lot of good things about you…from this day on I'll be your new master."

Fong who had raised his hand to shake Kuwabara's hand stopped, "What…? No," Fong frowned, "Master Kuwabara is my teacher."

An awkward silence filled the room, but it was interrupted by Kuwabara letting out a great yawn, "I knew I forgot to tell you something Fong…"

"You idiot," Hiei growled at Kuwabara, who flipped him off in response.

"Fong," Kuwabara said coming over to his pupil, and ruffling Fong's bleached hair, "today my body gives out. I'm old…sometime tonight, I'll be gone."

Hanzou and Fong looked stunned, and Fong felt his heart drop into his stomach. Fong tried to say something, but could only gasp. Kuwabara reached down and gently began to wipe away tears from Fong's face that Fong hadn't realized was there. "Fong…" Kuwabara said gently, "my friends are here to have one last celebration with me…now dry your eyes and you and your brother come on into the living room, and we'll celebrate my leaving with a bang."

Fong felt his brother's hand on the back of his neck, and after a quick look at Hanzou, Fong nodded his head and forced a smile, "Yes Master Kuwabara."

In all honesty, if the thought of this being the last night as Kuwabara's pupil, this would have been the best night of Fong's life.

Fong had gotten permission to have sake.

There was a fabulous meal, provided by the demon called Kurama.

And when ice cream was contributed, Fong got a good laugh to see Hiei hog a whole carton of chocolate ice cream to himself.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were also a riot. They were the best of friends, and were just as brotherly as Fong was with Hanzou.

Near dawn was when Kuwabara asked Fong to help him to bed, a little too drunk to manage to make it to his room by himself.

As Fong tucked his Master in Fong suddenly pleaded, "Master must you die?"

Kuwabara looked at Fong through weary eyes, "Fong…"

"Don't use that tone like I'm being silly," Fong said sharply feeling the tears burn his eyes again, "Don't die…"

"It's not something I can control Fong," Kuwabara said gently and placed a large hand on Fong's head, "These thing…they're hard…but death happens…it does to all of us…you're just like Yusuke. He may be acting tough now…but the first time I left…he threw such a fit." Kuwabara chuckled eyes closing as his laughter died down.

"The first time?" Fong questioned…but he received no answer.

"This is his second life," Yusuke's voice cut in.

Fong whipped around seeing Yusuke staring at Master and Student solemnly. Yusuke came and sat down by Fong and sighed, "He's passed now…he probably wanted you to carry him up here so he could talk to you." Yusuke snorted looking fondly at Kuwabara, "But he was too close to the end to finish what he wanted to say…so why don't you just watch." Yusuke pointed back at the motionless body, and Fong turned.

In a flash of soft, clear and clean white light the body was gone, and curled up in Kuwabara's bed was a small baby boy, who quietly slept oblivious to the world. Fong felt his mouth drop open and then looked at Yusuke for an explanation.

Yusuke picked up the baby, cradling the nude boy to him lovingly.

"You see…the first time Kuwabara was alive I freaked out real bad when I realized Kuwabara would die one day and leave me behind. Kuwabara was my best friend…my first one at that. So Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and I struck a deal. Whenever Kuwabara dies, he comes right back just as a baby…and after 18 years of watching out for him…we go back to being best friends like nothing was ever wrong."

Yusuke laughed as the newborn baby stirred, and started to cry.

"So…he'll…remember everything when he gets older…and this is his third life?!" Fong asked eagerly.

Yusuke grinned rising with the babe in his arms, who had calmed when Yusuke started to speak, "Yeah, Kuwabara's in his third life…and Kuwabara remembers everything now. He remembers me…and you too Fong."

Fong felt a large grin slide on his face.

Yusuke smirked, "Come one kid, let's go reintroduce Kuwabara to the others…and get him into a diaper before out of spite he decides to take a shit on me."

Fong laughed and feeling much happier blurted, "Yes Master!"

And with that Yusuke and Fong exited the room.

End

I am soooo tired…and this story is soooo corny…but I'm posting it and you can't stop me!!


End file.
